galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
S01. Ursa Major (US)
This article is about the English (US) server. For the Philippine server, see S01. Ursa Major (Philippine Server). S01. Ursa Major The S01. Ursa Major Server is home to many mid level and high level Corps. It is Full. S02 Ursa Minor and S01 Ursa Major were merged. Corp List in S01 The Following Table is a list of the top 50 Corps in the S01 Server. For more information on a particular Corp, Click on the Corp Name. Since this table is a start, if you are a member of one of these Corps, please create your link to your Corp or encourage your Corp President to create their page from this list. Rankings are not found on the following table since they can change daily. Current Wars There are no current wars. War History S01 hosted the X-Man battle in the spring of 2011. This was an early massive server battle that resulted in a game update that added the ability for space stations to fire, to clear out the decoys that were made popular in this battle. There were so many 9 ship decoy fleets, that the battle no longer moved and rounds took far too long. Many promotional screenshots were taken from this battle. Following the X-Man battle, an unsteady peace settled on the server. This peace was short lived, for in the summer of 2011 a small amount of strong players formed a new corps: Sleeping Forest. Sleeping Forest made a habit of relentlessly harassing any player that played openly on S01, especially corps doing Pirate battles. Sleeping Forest had two allied corps: Andromeda Core and Templars. Server Merge; In late 2011, IGG announced that S02 Ursa Minor was to be merged with S01, Ursa Major. Between this announcement and the merge, Templars and Andromeda Core declared war on another, for only one corps could equal the Sleeping Forest. Templars were vanquished, and Andromeda Core stood as the sole ally of the Forest. When the server merge with S01 finally were in effect, Sleeping Forest were suddenly empty. With S02 came Whips and Chains, the only lvl10 corps in the game at this time. The Forest had decided that a lvl10 corps would be an asset, and a merge between Sleeping Forest and Whips and Chains was agreed upon. Only a few hours later, a battle started on the planet of CrazyJB of TRA, the strongest of the S02 migrants. Whips and Chains and Andromeda Core were attacking, and all other corps of S01 and S02 were defending, or supporting the defenders. Four weeks later, Whips and Chains and Andromeda Core stood victorious, with 25M dead attacker ships versus 81M dead defender ships. Finished with the CrazyJB battle, a reign of terror settled on S01. The newcomers from S02 were used to a more peaceful setting, with a heavy focus on PvE content; instances and Pirate battles. WnC and AC used this to their advantage, and any resistance was put down. In January 2012, it was decided that Whips and Chains were done, and Sleeping Forest was reborn. The remaining WnC players were decimated and most of them quit. S01 is now a very unfriendly place for newcomers; playing without a truce up is practicly impossible if not allied with Sleeping Forest. As of November 2013, DEATHKINGS, run attacks against Sleeping Forest are finally tipping the balance. S01 is relatively quiet with mostly some little bombing runs aimed at Sleeping Forest and allies. Sleeping Forest is still the dominant force and generally show up in bigger battles. Alot lay dormant until fight errupts which triggers the entire forest to awaken. Alot lay claim that the Forest is dead but it is merely sleeping. Several 1 vs 1 corps battles have been offered to challenge pecking order but all so far have decline Sleeping Forest offer. Alliances Alliance As of since the S06 merge, two major alliances have erupted in S01 Causing a lasting battle between the Sides. When S06 joined sleeping forest and co. went off to join the NNA alliance whilst Alpha_Quadrant, DEATHKINGS and Co. went to join M+M. Both Alliances have many corps and sub-corps. DEATHKINGS have Seperated from M+M and become an independent Corps Opposing Certain corps from M+M and All of NNA * M&M Alliance Major corps # Alpha Quadrant # Genesis1 # Salvation # Legion11 # Centerfuge # TwentyTwelve # CTA1 * M&M Alliance minor corps *# Tra1 *# OberonTitan *# CTAA *# Darkness *# Orion Masters *# Justice2 *# UGGFU *# Revolution *# Dark Moon *# ludi *# TitanUranusII *# Hell_Spawn *# Alteran *# RedDwarf *# Empire1 *# Sith_Lords *# SpacedInvaderz *# Renegade_Fever *# Bright_Storm *# Atlas *# Bearcave *# Arctic Wolves *# dark storm *# darkstrom3 *# Rofilla *# Legion *# RedWhiteBlue *# Starcrystals *# prophecy1 *# Elemenatists *# Xfire *# Saplings *# checkmate *# VvV *# Furion *# Red_Dwarf *# jediCouncil *# X-Clan *# Enigma *# Enigma2 *# TigerBlood ** NNA Alliance Major corps *# SleepingForest *# FallenAngels1 *# Celtic *# Angel_Demons *# DeathSquad1 *# Immortals *# Renegades11 ** NNA Alliance minor corps *# Dragons1 *# Andromeda Core *# Fantasy1 *# Damoclese sword *# Devil *# Whips and Chains *# Galactic_Empire *# ring_sting *# Jokers11 *# Phoenix11 *# Legion3 *# NightHawks *# Time_lords4 *# Reading_writing *# Jagdverband44 *# Defiance *# Space_pirates *# TheResistance *# Space_Reapers *# CalltoArms_HG *# Lions *# nod *# Pirate_bait *# Eclipse11 As of 1:00 PM ET 11/6/11 Category:Servers Category:Player Corps Category:S01. Ursa Major